Inazuma Eleven Go Championship
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Después de los eventos de Galaxy parecía que la vida de Tenma y sus amigos pronto regresaría a la normalidad. Sin embargo, todo esto cambiaría cuando un Shuu de una dimensión alterna viaje a su universo con el fin de pedir su ayuda para el torneo FFIV2 que pronto iniciaría en su dimensión. Apariciones especiales tanto de "Inazuma Eleven" como "Inazuma Eleven Go".
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer este fanfic te recomiendo que tomes en cuenta los siguientes puntos:**

**1-Algunos de los siguientes personajes y ambiente no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores de la empresa "Level -5 inc".**

**2-Si bien la historia se desenvuelve en un universo/tiempo paralelo de la temporada "Galaxy", muchos de los eventos de la trama original se verán completamente modificados.**

**3-Si eres seguidor(a) de mi saga de: "Kingdom hearts" y/o "Hikari no yami", entonces puedes esperar que en algún momento de la historia se haga referencia a uno de los dos fanfics anteriores (los cuales señalare al final de cada capitulo para la facilidad de su búsqueda).**

**4-Hissatsu en cursiva pertenecen a: Level-5. Hissatsu en negrita pertenecen a: autor de la historia **

* * *

_Puedo decir que existe un número infinito de universos. Algunos son como el nuestro...salvo por uno o dos eventos importantes, exactamente iguales. _- Lex Luthor. Injustice Gods Among Us.

Cáp. 1-A un paso del cambio

-Después de lo que pareció ser una peligrosa misión sin retorno, Tenma y sus amigos regresaron victoriosos a su querido planeta con la esperanza de reunirse con sus seres queridos de nuevo.

-"¡Regresé!" exclamo un alegre Tenma mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban Aki y Sasuke esperándolo.

-Se podía decir que todo había terminado, ahora las vidas de Tenma y los otros regresaría a la normalidad como era de suponerse. Sin embargo, mientras se dejaban llevar por el momento, ninguno de ellos se imaginó lo que pronto ocurriría; pues el fútbol necesitaría la ayuda del joven mediocampista una vez más.

-Sentado en unas escaleras con vista a un hermoso canal y un pequeño campo de fútbol, Shuu, el capitán y delantero del equipo Raimon de una dimensión paralela veía con una cálida expresión a un grupo de chicos jugando fútbol alegremente.

-"¡Sabía que estarías aquí!" lo llamó una orgullosa voz a sus espaldas. Casi de forma inmediata, Shuu se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a sus dos amigos cercanos del equipo sonriéndole.

-A la izquierda estaba el siempre tranquilo y antiguo capitán del equipo, Kishibe Taiga, y a su derecha el a veces vanidoso, pero amable delantero reformado, Hakuryuu. Aún si los tres tuvieron un mal comienzo en el pasado, Shuu fácilmente logró ganarse su amistad y respeto durante el torneo nacional; elementos que lo ayudaron a liderar a su equipo en numerosas ocasiones. Todas con el fin de proteger al fútbol de aquellas personas que deseaban usarlo con oscuros propósitos.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?" le pregunto Hakuryuu con una expresión seria, casi preocupada; a lo cual Shuu simplemente sonrió por unos segundos, sólo para mostrarse serio ante el asunto después.

-"Iré" respondió decidido; una respuesta muy obvia de su parte. "La profesora Bayhan y Kanon trabajaron muy duro para encontrar una dimensión con jugadores capaces de ayudarnos".

-"¿No tienes miedo?" le pregunto Kishibe con cierta inquietud.

-"No" negó con su característica expresión relajada. "Si lo que dijeron es cierto y existe una persona parecida a mi en esa dimensión, entonces me gustaría conocerla".

-"¡Je!" bufó Hakuryuu. "Otro amante del fútbol como Shuu por aquí, eso tendría que verlo" señaló con cierta ironía, haciendo que sus amigos soltaran unas pequeñas carcajadas.

-"¡Oh es cierto!" dijo Shuu exaltado, llamando la atención de Hakuryuu. En el momento en que los dos dirigieron sus miradas al delantero de cabello negro, notaron que estaba buscando algo en su mochila con cierta exasperación.

-"Toma Hakuryuu" le dijo Shuu con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba su banda de capitán; acción que dejó perplejo al delantero de cabello blanco.

-"¿Y-yo?" titubeo confundido.

-"Si" asintió el delantero. "Mientras estoy fuera te dejo a cargo del club, confió en que tu poder será suficiente para evitar que lo clausuren".

-"Pero… ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Kishibe-san?" pregunto Hakuryuu todavía confundido por la petición de su amigo. Es cierto que ahora era parte de Raimon, pero sólo porque Shuu le abrió los ojos en la final del campeonato _Holy Road_, de lo contrario, ahora, seguiría siendo otro más de los soldados deportivos que **Mothercell** esperaba crear en el mundo.

-"Shuu y yo lo discutimos y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que eras el mejor candidato" le explicó Kishibe. "No te preocupes, me asegurare de asistirte cuando lo necesites" le decía mientras Hakuryuu detallaba cuidadosamente la banda roja en su mano y lo que representaba; pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-"De acuerdo" les respondió. "Pero sólo porque sé que si me niego no me vas a dejar en paz".

-"Puedes apostarlo" le respondió el delantero de cabello negro con otra sonrisa.

-Más tarde ese día, casi a la noche, Shuu se dirigía al lugar donde se hospedaba, ansioso de que llegara el día siguiente. Si realmente existía un joven que también valoraba el fútbol tanto como él quería conocerlo, quería entablar una conversación con él e incluso jugar con él hasta caer cansado al suelo y bañarse bajo el cálido sol.

-"Matsukaze Tenma…" murmuro con una sonrisa. "Me pregunto qué clase de persona serás"

* * *

**Y así empieza una nueva aventura! :D El fútbol se volverá _Dimensional_ en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que está historia sea de su agrado :)**

**Referencias en mis historias:**

**Kingdom hearts I el sendero del héroe: chapter 30-preview**

**Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys z season 2: chapter 38-35**


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2-Dos realidades en una

-Después de otro día común como cualquier otro, Tenma regresó a su hogar luego de sus clases. Hoy no había práctica de fútbol así que pudo llegar mucho más temprano a la casa que compartía con su casera y su mascota.

-"¡Regrese!" exclamo Tenma desde la entrada.

-"Bienvenido Tenma" le respondió Aki dulcemente como siempre lo hacía.

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" le pregunto.

-"¡Bien!" respondió él mientras se quitaba sus zapatos en el genkan. "Hasta ahora no he reprobado ninguna mis lecciones".

-"Que bueno oír eso" dijo Aki con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, arriba te espera un visitante".

-"¿Un visitante?" repitió Tenma confundido.

-En su habitación, Shuu observaba con mucha curiosidad el balón de fútbol que había salvado la vida de Tenma cuando apenas era un niño. En el fondo se preguntaba que representaba para él y qué lo hacía tan importante como para tenerlo en una especie de altar; de seguro era algo con lo que podría identificarse aún más con el joven de cabello marrón.

-"Je" sonrió Shuu, ahora estaba más ansioso por conocer Tenma.

-"N-no puede ser…" titubeo la voz de una persona casi sin aliento. Cuando Shuu giró su cabeza confundido, se percató que aquella persona era nada menos que el individuo al que deseaba ver después de haber hecho un viaje tan riesgoso.

-"¡Shuu!" exclamo Tenma emocionado mientras se abalanza sobre el ahora estupefacto delantero de cabello negro.

-"Oh-uhhh…" murmuro Shuu confundido mientras el feliz mediocampista lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-"¡Eres tú, en verdad eres tú!" exclamaba en éxtasis Tenma ya que finalmente se habían reunido después de tanto tiempo… ¿cierto?

-"Uh-uh…lo siento Matsukaze…" murmuro Shuu con cierta tristeza mientras obligaba, sutilmente, al joven de cabello marrón a que lo soltara.

-"¿S-Shuu?" murmuro el mediocampista extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-"Yo no soy la persona que tu crees que soy" admitió con cierta culpabilidad ya que no se había imaginado que su presencia ante Tenma le causaría tanto daño. No obstante, el joven de cabello marrón estaba más confundido que devastado.

-Minutos más tarde, los dos habían decidido ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas y lo que habían sido sus aventuras hasta ahora. Fue gracias a esto que Shuu pudo conocer más a Tenma y sobre su dimensión y el por qué se comportó de esa manera tan cercana con él. Sin embargo, mientras el delantero permanecía muy calmado ante la situación, el mediocampista parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pasmado.

-"Ahora entiendo" dijo Shuu con cierta melancolía. "En tu mundo también existe una persona como yo. Lamento si te hice creer que yo era el Shuu que vive en esta dimensión".

-"¡No-no es necesario que te disculpes!" respondió Tenma avergonzado pero sorprendido a la vez.

-"Yo fui el que te confundió sin antes haber preguntado" añadió mientras rascaba su cabeza con la mirada baja.

-"Esta bien" dijo él llamando su atención. "Si existieras en mi mundo yo también hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma. Realmente eres una buena persona Tenma" le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue respondida con otra por parte del mediocampista. Aún si el Shuu que se encontraba enfrente de él no era el de su mundo, podía decirse que los dos compartían esa misma aura apacible.

-"Por cierto Shuu, por qué viniste a esta dimensión" le pregunto confundido, a lo cual el delantero se mostró un poco renuente.

-"Créeme, no estaría aquí sino fuera porque me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo" le respondió con cierta culpabilidad que preocupo a Tenma.

-"¿A-a qué te refieres?" pregunto el mediocampista algo intranquilo.

-"Así como en tu mundo hubo un torneo FFIV2, en mi dimensión pronto habrá uno. La única diferencia es que mientras tú tuviste que enfrentarte a equipos de otros planetas, yo tendré que enfrentarme a algunos equipos de Asia e incluso del mundo que apoyan a la corporación _Mothercell_ y sus severos métodos de enseñanza en el fútbol. Si alguno de esos equipos que lo apoyan llégase a ganar el campeonato…Mothercell no tendrá problema en terminar de silenciar a aquellos que se le oponen y tomar completo control del fútbol".

-"¡¿Q-qué dices?!" exclamo Tenma completamente en shock. Su sorpresa fue tal, que no pudo controlar su cuerpo; él cual lo obligó a ponerse de pie e incluso temblar ante tal terrorífica situación.

-Mientras tanto, en un parque de la ciudad, el antiguo delantero del Earth Eleven, Matatagi Hayato, vagaba sin rumbo alguno. Después de haber regresado a la Tierra, no era de sorprenderse el hecho de que decidiera formar parte del club de fútbol de la academia Kaiou (razón por la cual portaba su jersey). Ahora no sólo era reconocido por sus habilidades en atletismo, sino también por sus destrezas en fútbol; las cuales casi se igualaban a la de su capitán Namikawa Rensuke.

-"¡Matatagi-kun!" lo llamó una voz a lo lejos. Casi de forma inmediata, el delantero se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver a uno de sus amigos del Earth Eleven dirigiéndose a donde él se encontraba.

-"Oh…eres tú" dijo Matatagi con cierta arrogancia mientras veía al siempre perceptivo defensor, Minaho Kazuto, a sólo unos metros de él. Al igual que su amigo, el joven de cabello naranja también logró desarrollar cierto apego por el fútbol. Tanto fue así, que decidió formar parte del equipo de Tengawara como su nuevo, y uno de los mejores, defensores.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es verdad? Puedo decir que no has cambiado en nada" señaló Minaho con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su mentón con su mano derecha.

-"Tsk" masculló Matatagi con cierto enojo, realmente odiaba que el joven lo analizara como si fuera un objeto.

-"¿No tienes algo que hacer? Ahora estoy un poco ocupado sabes" le dijo el delantero en un intento por alejar a Minaho de él.

-"¡Oh yo también!" respondió el defensor inocentemente mientras buscaba en su mochila una nota que luego le mostró a Matatagi.

-"Alguien me pidió que viniera aquí a esta hora, supongo que tú también la recibiste. ¿Curioso no crees?" le pregunto algo animado.

-"Si, supongo…" respondió él completamente indiferente ante tal coincidencia.

-"¡Oh, si vinieron chicos!" dijo una alegre voz que llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes. En el momento en que ambos dirigieron sus miradas al responsable, se dieron cuenta de que la persona que los había convocado en ese lugar había sido nada menos que el sonriente entrenador del equipo de Raimon, Endou Mamoru.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :D gracias por sus favs, follows y review ;) Realmente me ayudan a continuar esta historia :) espero que este pequeño desarrollo de la trama los anime más XD**

**Próx. Capítulo: **Cáp. 3-Cómplices de Mothercell! Los hermanos Burn y Gazelle


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. 3-Cómplices de Mothercell! Los hermanos Burn y Gazelle

**Negrita: Hombre misterioso**

_Cursiva: Voz en la computadora_

**Raimon…**

_Ese equipo ha estado interfiriendo con nuestros planes últimamente desde su victoria en el Holy Road_

**Y ahora planean traer jugadores de otra dimensión para hacerle frente a nuestros institutos**

_Déjalos, no es como si pudiéramos impedírselos. Mothercell debe permanecer como una entidad al servicio de las personas, no en contra_

**Parece que tienes un plan para detenerlos**

_De hecho si, ya localice su posición y envié a dos de mis jugadores para acabar con su patético intento de rebelión. Tú continua con los preparativos mientras yo me aseguro que Raimon entienda, de una vez por todas, su error al enfrentarnos_

-Al día siguiente, Tenma llevó a Shuu al instituto Raimon de su dimensión. Una vez allí, una gran sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro del delantero; el instituto en su esplendor era casi igual al de su mundo.

-"¿Y bien?" pregunto Tenma muy sonriente luego de ver la expresión de Shuu casi sin aliento.

-"Es…es justo igual que como en mi dimensión" respondió con una sonrisa juvenil, algo que alegró al mediocampista.

-"¡Vamos quiero que conozcas a los otros!" exclamo muy animado, claramente refiriéndose a sus amigos del club de fútbol.

-"¡Si!" asintió Shuu igual de entusiasmado.

-A los pocos minutos, ambos jóvenes cruzaron las puertas que daban con el espacio asignado para el club. En su interior, todos los miembros de Raimon conversaban y bromeaban entre ellos tranquilamente como cualquier otro día.

-"¡Buenas tardes a todos!" dijo Tenma muy animado, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-"¡Tenma!" exclamo su mejor amigo Shinsuke feliz de verlo.

-"Buenas tardes" le respondió Sangoku con una sonrisa.

-"¿Te retrasaste un poco no crees?" bromeó Kurumada.

-"¿Huh? Oye, que no es el…" murmuro Amagi sorprendido.

-"¡Shuu del equipo Zero!" dijeron Ichino y Aoyama estupefactos. En ese momento, el delantero de cabello negro pronto se volvió el centro de atención de todos.

-"Ho-hola" titubeo Shuu avergonzado mientras todos se reunían a su alrededor.

-Entre palabras y saludos, el mediocampista de Raimon pronto se apartó y dejó que sus compañeros trataran al delantero de la otra dimensión como uno de sus amigos, aún si Shuu imploraba con su tímida expresión que se detuvieran para poder explicarles la situación.

-"Tenma" lo llamó una voz, sorprendiéndolo un poco. En el momento que se dio la vuelta, notó que Shindou y Tsurugi se le acercaban.

-"¡Oh! Shindou-san" dijo el joven de cabello marrón. "Lamento el retraso, tuve que buscar a Shuu después de clases" admitió avergonzado mientras rascaba su cabeza, a lo cual su amigo mediocampista no se mostró enojado.

-"Esta bien" le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"De hecho, Shuu no es el único que vino hoy" señaló Tsurugi con cierta ironía.

-"¿N-no es él único?" se pregunto Tenma sorprendido.

-"¡Buenas tardes capitán!" lo saludo Minaho alegremente; no era de sorprenderse que aquel chico estaba feliz de ver a Tenma después varios días. Matatagi en cambio se mostraba calmado ante todo, tratando de mantener su imagen de chico rudo.

-"¡Matatagi, Minaho!" exclamo Tenma entusiasmado, realmente estaba sorprendido de ver a dos de sus amigos del Earth Eleven en el club.

-"Veo que entraron a los clubes de fútbol de sus institutos" señaló el mediocampista con una sonrisa, feliz de que, en verdad, a los dos jóvenes les gustó el fútbol después del _Grand Celesta Galaxy_.

-"Así es" asintió Minaho con una sonrisa.

-"Yo sólo lo hice para complacer a Yuuta y Shun" señaló Matatagi con desafecto mientras desviaba su mirada.

-"O-oh…entiendo" murmuro Tenma con cierta tristeza ya que esperaba que el delantero hubiera desarrollado afecto por el fútbol luego de su regreso a la Tierra; y así fue.

-"Je" sonrió Matatagi satisfecho, después de todo, nuevamente, había engañado al inocente Tenma después de tanto tiempo.

-"Aunque no hay nada más que desee que quitarle su puesto de capitán a Namikawa-senpai" admitió con su característica personalidad oscura que podía asustar a cualquiera.

-"Matatagi" dijo el mediocampista con cierto alivio, después de todo el delantero sólo expresaba su afecto por el fútbol a su manera.

-"¡Bien!" dijo una alegre voz llamando la atención del grupo. "Veo que el entrenador Endou logró contactarlos" añadió un feliz Shuu que se dirigía a Matatagi y Minaho.

-En ese momento, ninguno lo sabia, pero tres figuras se dirigían lo más rápido que podían al club de fútbol…

-"La razón por la que les pedí que vinieran es…" trato de explicarles Shuu, sin imaginarse que sería interrumpido abruptamente por aquellas tres personas.

-"A-¡Aoi!" exclamo Tenma preocupado en el momento en que la vio a ella, a Akane y Midori exhaustas en la entrada del club.

-"¡T-Tenma! **Pant…pant**…**pant**… ¡Tienen que venir rápido!" les dijo la joven de cabello azul casi sin aliento.

-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Shindou preocupado.

-"¡E-el estadio!" comenzó a decir Akane agitada.

-"¡Dos sujetos están destruyéndolo!" concluyó Midori irritada.

-"¡¿Qué?!" respondió el mediocampista ahora en un tono más nervioso, acompañado por las expresiones preocupadas de los otros.

-Justo como las tres managers lo habían dicho, dos individuos estaban destruyendo todo el interior del estadio de Raimon. Su táctica era simple, acabar con todo lo que pudieran con sus habilidades futbolísticas.

-"¡Jajaja! Esto es realmente entretenido ¿no crees hermano?" dijo uno de los dos jóvenes muy animado.

-"Por supuesto que lo es hermano pero recuerda, nuestra misión es hacer que salga de su escondite" le respondió el otro joven, quien trataba de controlar su emoción.

-"¡Oigan ustedes!" los llamó Shindou.

-"¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!" les pregunto Tenma muy agitado. Sin embargo, y aún si era un grupo grande, los dos individuos centraron su atención en Shuu.

-"¡Mira hermano! ¡Ahí está!" señaló uno de los dos jóvenes, llamando la atención de todos. Era un chico de alta estatura, piel azul celeste, ojos no humanos rojos y cabello de punta blanco como la nieve.

-"Ya lo veo hermano" le respondió el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa. A diferencia del otro joven, éste era unos centímetros más pequeño que el primero; de piel oscura, cabello rizado rojo que cubría su ojo derecho y ojo no humano izquierdo color avellana.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" los encaró Shindou con cierto enojo. A estas alturas no era sorpresa para ellos que aquellos individuos no fuesen humanos ¿Acaso el Grand Celesta Galaxy no había terminado?

-"Jejeje" rieron los dos curiosos jóvenes maliciosamente.

-"Mi nombre es Burn" se presentó el chico pelirrojo cordialmente.

-"Y yo soy Gazelle" continuó el otro animado.

-"Por órdenes de Mothercell" dijo Burn mientras levantaba su brazo derecho para señalar a Shuu con su dedo índice. "¡Te llevaremos de vuelta a tu mundo!"

-"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron Tenma y Shuu preocupados.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! :D Siguiente actualización para uds. ;) spero les haya gustado y se animen para el partido del siguiente episodio! XD**

**Próx. Capítulo:** Cáp. 4-Frío como el cristal, el capitán de Diamond Dust entra en escena


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. 4-Frío como el cristal, el capitán de Diamond Dust entra en escena

-Luego de haber puesto un alto a la destrucción causada por los dos hermanos alien, Tenma y sus amigos se preparaban para enfrentarlos en un partido de fútbol. De acuerdo con las reglas que ambos equipos establecieron, si Burn y Gazelle lograban derrotarlos, Shuu se vería obligado a abandonar su misión contra Mothercell y regresar a su dimensión. En el caso contrario, el cual los aliens se mostraban seguros de que no iba a ocurrir, ellos serían los que tendrían que retirarse y no regresar más.

-Aún si existía la posibilidad de que algunos miembros del Raimon no fueran a jugar, eso no les impedía calentar un poco en el caso de que tuvieran que hacerlo, después de todo los dos hermanos parecían ser jugadores de fútbol muy peligrosos que no debían ser tomados a la ligera.

-"Oye Tenma" lo llamó Tsurugi en voz baja mientras el mediocampista calentaba.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunto curioso.

-"Mira" respondió el delantero mientras dirigía su mirada a Burn y Gazelle para que Tenma pudiera ver lo que hacían.

-"Algo no está bien…" le dijo mientras ambos jugadores observaban a los aliens bromeando y riendo entre ellos. Tsurugi había hecho una buena observación, para ser sólo dos aliens contra 11 de ellos; los hermanos parecían estar tomando la situación muy a la ligera, tal vez demasiado.

-"Tenma" lo llamó una persona a sus espaldas. Siguiendo la voz, el mediocampista se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos Shuu, Matatagi y Minaho portando el uniforme de Raimon.

-"¡S-Shuu, Matatagi, Minaho! ¡¿Van a jugar también?!" le pregunto sorprendido.

-"¿Por qué la sorpresa?" pregunto el delantero de Kaiou sarcásticamente.

-"Es lo menos que podemos hacer ya que estamos aquí" señaló el defensor de Tengawara con una sonrisa.

-"Además es a mí al que esos sujetos buscan, así que no pienso dejar que ustedes luchen solos" le dijo Shuu decidido, siguiendo los deseos de su corazón.

-"Chicos…" murmuro Tenma feliz después de ver el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Minutos más tarde, los jugadores entraron al campo y empezaron a asumir sus posiciones. Obviamente el equipo de Raimon estaba más completo que el de Burn y Gazelle ya que sólo eran ellos dos.

-"¡Esperen!" exclamo el alien pelirrojo llamando la atención de los otros jugadores. "Antes que empecemos, al menos permítanos estar a la par con ustedes" señaló el alien maliciosamente mientras sacaba un curioso **disco amarillo** de su uniforme.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Tsurugi confundido, al igual que los otros jugadores, justo después de que colocara el balón en el suelo.

-"Sólo observen" respondió Gazelle con una sonrisa malvada.

-Después de haber hecho esa declaración, Burn lanzó el disco por encima de él. En el aire, éste empezó a dar vueltas en formas circulares y ovaladas hasta formar un **balón de fútbol gris metálico con varios discos de colores adheridos a éste**.

-Luego de que el balón cayera al suelo, Burn presionó con su pie el disco rojo; activando un comando especial que hizo que una luz blanca cegara a todos los jugadores de Raimon, incluyendo aquellos que estaban en la banca.

-"¡¿Q-qué ocurre?!" pregunto Tenma preocupado mientras él y los otros usaban sus brazos para proteger sus ojos.

-"¡No puedo ver!" dijo Aoi nerviosa mientras ella y el resto del equipo protegían sus ojos también.

-Afortunadamente, su tormento sólo duró unos segundos y el balón metálico dejó de cegarlos. No obstante, lo que pasó después fue mucho peor…

-"¡Qué es eso!" exclamo Shindou en shock mientras veía nueve sustancias negras y gelatinosas tomando forma del lado del campo donde se encontraban Burn y Gazelle.

-"N-no puede ser…" murmuro Kirino casi sin aliento mientras Kariya se demostraba asustado y con nauseas.

-"¿So-son ellos? …" titubeo Nishiki estupefacto.

-"O-oigan ustedes están viendo lo mismo que yo…" pregunto Midori preocupada.

-"S-si" asintieron Aoi y Akane en el mismo estado que ella.

-"¡Qué está pasando!" grito Hayami asustado, tanto que sus nervios lo hicieron levantarse de la banca.

-No fue sino hasta varios segundos después que los otros comprendieron lo que los dos aliens habían hecho. De alguna forma, esa luz que los cegó no fue diseñada para imposibilitarlos, sino para recabar la información necesaria sobre ellos y representarla a través de esas criaturas gelatinosas sin forma. Ahora si podía decirse que ambos equipos estaban completos y listos para el partido.

**Raimon formation**

_Tsurugi Kyousuke_ (FW)

_Shuu_ (FW)

_Matatagi Hayato _(FW)

_Shindou Takuto_ (MF)

_Matsukaze Tenma_ (MF/Captain)

_Nishiki Ryouma_ (MF)

_Hamano Kaiji_ (MF)

_Kariya Masaki_ (DF)

_Kirino Ranmaru_ (DF)

_Minaho Kazuto_ (DF)

_Nishizono Shinsuke_ (GK)

**Burn and Gazelle's formation**

_Burn_ (FW/Captain)

_Gazelle_ (FW)

_Dark Kageyama Hikaru_ (FW)

_Dark Kurama Norihito_ (FW)

_Dark Aoyama Shunsuke_ (MF)

_Dark Ichino Nanasuke_ (MF)

_Dark Hayami Tsurumasa_ (MF)

_Dark Kurumada Gouichi_ (DF)

_Dark Amagi Daichi_ (DF)

_Dark Nishizono Shinsuke_ (DF)

_Dark Sangoku Taichi_ (GK)

-Una vez que ambos equipos estuvieron en posición, Tsurugi pateó el balón hacia Matatagi y éste, seguido por los otros, comenzó a avanzar hacia el lado del equipo contrario. Sin embargo, y en cuestión de mini segundos, Gazelle pudo quitarle el balón a Matatagi con mucha facilidad. Luego, para evitar que Shuu u otro de los mediocampistas se lo quitaran, hábilmente se lo pasó a su hermano quien se encontraba libre.

-En el momento en el que el balón estuvo en el poder de Burn, el delantero no tuvo problema en evadir a Shindou, Hamano e incluso Tenma con sus increíbles habilidades de regateo las cuales dejaron perplejo al capitán de Raimon. No obstante, cuando notó que Kirino trataría de detenerlo, Burn se vio obligado a pasarle el balón a su hermano.

-Con Gazelle la historia fue completamente diferente que con Burn, pues el alien azul no tuvo problema en usar su velocidad y fuerza para quitar de su camino bruscamente a Kariya y Minaho. Por supuesto, esto representó un gran problema para el equipo de Raimon ya que Gazelle estaba en posición para patear el balón hacia la portería de su equipo.

-En un intento por servir de apoyo, los mediocampistas de Raimon trataron de hacer el papel de defensores, sólo para verse bloqueados por las versiones Dark de sus amigos que servían como apoyo para Burn y Gazelle; incluso Kirino estaba teniendo problemas para evadir al alien pelirrojo, él cual no le permitía que interfiriera con el tiro de su hermano.

-Gazelle mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y una expresión seria por pocos segundos, sólo para demostrar su característica personalidad animada y fuera de control. Acto seguido, pisó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo rebotar con la ayuda de una curiosa ventisca que ahora giraba por todo su alrededor. Luego, mientras el balón estaba en el aire, Gazelle se preparó y pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

-**"¡Frost impulse!**" exclamo en el momento en que pateó el balón. Fue en ese momento que Shinsuke se vio obligado a usar uno de sus hissatsus para detener el tiro.

-"_¡Buttobi punch!_" exclamo Shinsuke mientras usaba su técnica, la cual no tuvo éxito contra el poderoso tiro de Gazelle.

-Con un punto a la delantera, el equipo de Raimon tuvo que esforzarse más contra su enemigo; fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

-Las versiones Dark de los jugadores de Raimon jugaban casi al mismo nivel Tenma y sus amigos. Mediocampistas como Nishiki y Hamano, tendían a perder el balón con frecuencia cuando las versiones Dark de Ichino y Aoyama entraban en escena con técnicas como: _Air Bullet_ y _Thief Eye_ para quitarles el balón, o simplemente la técnica en conjunto _Britannia Cross _para pasar sobre esos jugadores que demostraban ser mejores que ellos (Tsurugi, Matatagi, Shuu, Tenma y Shindou). Hasta Dark Hayami desempeñaba su papel de mediocampista con tal perfección que dejaba hasta el verdadero boquiabierto, parecía como si hubiera llevado su _Zeroyon _al último nivel de su evolución.

-Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el punto de diferencia entre Raimon y los hermanos aliens incrementó nuevamente en uno cuando Dark Hikaru y Kurama usaron un _shoot chain_ (_Extend Zone + SideWinder_) que Shinsuke no pudo detener.

-Arriesgándose a todo, Raimon trató de usar una maniobra diferente. Esta vez tanto delanteros como mediocampistas bloquearon a los hermanos alien y las versiones Dark, con el fin de que Shuu, quien tenía el balón en ese momento, se lo pasara a Tsurugi para que éste pudiera usar su hissatsu _Bicycle Sword_ y tratar de, al menos, subir el marcador a su favor.

-En el momento en que Tsurugi usó su técnica, los defensores Dark entraron en acción. Primero Dark Shinsuke con su _Buttobi Jump_, seguido por Kurumada y su _Head Bazooka_. Obviamente, ninguna de las dos técnicas fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener _Bicycle Sword_…hasta que Dark Amagi usó _Atlantis Wall_ para parar el tiro de Tsurugi antes que llegara a la portería.

-"Tsk…" masculló Tsurugi molesto al ver que su tiro fue detenido.

-"No puede ser…" murmuro Tenma estupefacto luego de ver como su intento por tratar de alcanzarlos fracaso.

-"¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes?" pregunto Matatagi casi en desesperación por como los superaban con facilidad.

-"No hay forma de que ellos hallan llegado a ese nivel sin que nos hubiéramos percatado" pensaba Shindou detenidamente. Después de todo, si esas criaturas negras eran la representación de sus amigos, no debían estar al mismo nivel que él, Tsurugi o Tenma.

-A pocos metros, Shuu se percató que Shindou estaba tratando de buscar una explicación lógica del por qué estaban teniendo tantos problemas contra el equipo de Burn y Gazelle. Algo que no lo sorprendió, porque en su mundo sus habilidades también eran casi indetenibles; ¿entonces cómo era posible que esos seres viscosos parecían conocer la intensidad de sus técnicas y sus debilidades?

-"¿Están teniendo problemas para descifrar lo que ocurre?" se burló Burn, llamando la atención de los jugadores de Raimon.

-"No los culpo, después de todo se están viendo acorralados por sus amigos quienes ahora no sólo juegan al máximo, sino que también se mueven en perfecta sincronía" añadió el alien pelirrojo.

-"¿Perfecta sincronía?" repitió Kirino sorprendido mientras Minaho demostró cierto interés por esa posibilidad.

-"E-entonces significa que…" titubeo Hamano nervioso.

-"Je, significa que ustedes, idiotas, no tienen posibilidad de ganar este juego. ¡Las versiones Dark de sus amigos conocen cada una de sus técnicas y habilidades al pie de la letra!" señaló Gazelle con una expresión macabra.

-"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Tenma ahora más preocupado por su situación actual y por cómo harían para derrotarlos.

-"Parece que llegamos a tiempo" dijo una voz que llamó la atención de todos mientras avanzaba hacia el campo. Esa voz pertenecía a nada menos que la única persona que podría ayudarlos en esta situación.

-"¡Entrenador Endou!" exclamo el capitán de Raimon feliz de verlo.

-"¡Shuu!" lo llamó una persona que había llegado junto con el entrenador. Era un chico de cabello de punta verde azulado oscuro y ojos del mismo color que tenía una banda roja alrededor de su cabeza.

-"¡Kanon!" exclamo el delantero de cabello negro alegre.

-"Lamento la tardanza, pero logré traerlo después de todo" le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado y permitía que una tercera figura, que se arreglaba su cabello de punta gris, llegara al campo.

-"Je, así que…" dijo con una sonrisa luego de arreglar su peinado. "Debo hacerme cargo de esos sujetos" añadió orgullosamente mientras veía a todos los jugadores.

¿Quién era aquel joven? Podría ser el acaso… ¿la solución a sus problemas?

* * *

**Ustedes digan XDDD Gracias de nuevo por los comments, likes y favs que dejan :) son ustedes quienes mantienen esta historia viva ;) Veamos si nuestro misterioso jugador llevará a Raimon a la victoria**

**Referencias en mis historias: **

**Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys z season 2: chapter 38-35**

**Próx. Capítulo: **Cáp. 5-Ambiciones en el universo paralelo


End file.
